User blog:Pulsefire Radiance/Mellifluous Resonation Sona
Mellifluous Resonation Sona (based on the League of Legends champion of the same name) Quotes *'Summon Quote': I am Sona Buvelle. How may I be of assistance to you, beloved summoner? *'Fusion Quote': What is this power you have bestowed upon me? Fusion? Very well. May my melodies continue to empower you. *'Evolution Quote': You have my thanks, summoner. May melodies of benevolence guide you in all your endeavors, now, and until the end of time. Evolution Evolves from: 'Sona (7-star) *'Evolution materials: 'Water Mecha God x2, Miracle Totem, Water Totem x2, Metal Mimic x2, Dragon Mimic *'Cost: '''3000000 Zel, 1000000 Karma Basics Stats Skills/Abilities '''Leader Skill: Song of Celerity *'40% boost to all parameters, hugely boosts BB Atk, recovers HP and BB gauge each turn, and negates all status ailments **'Notes: '''Sona's E ability in LOL, heals 850-975 HP + 10% of target's Rec, recovers 6 BCs, 200% boost to BB Atk. '''Extra Skill: Power Chord *Boosts Atk, Def, and Rec, and negates elemental damage **'Notes:' Sona's Passive in LOL, 25% parameter boost, caps at 3 stacks after 3 turns (75% total) Brave Burst: Action Q: Hymn of Valor *25 combo powerful Water, Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, and additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns **'Notes': Sona's Q Ability in LOL, 160% boost to Atk **'Creator's Notes': This is meant to reflect how Sona plays in LOL. The Atk boost and additional attack stem from acquiring an empowered auto-attack after having used this ability. This also reflects how Sona uses auras to empower her allies. Here, she gives the Atk buff to all party members. Super Brave Burst: Action W: Aria of Perseverance *31 combo powerful Water, Earth attack on all foes, greatly heals HP, activates Earth shield, and probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction (consecutive uses boosts damage) **'Notes': Sona's W Ability in LOL, heals 3500-4000 HP + 40% of healer's Rec, 3000 HP and 3000 Def shield (do not confuse with barrier, see Tridon), 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% **'Creator's Notes': This reflects how Sona has the ability to heal in LOL. The shield stems from her ability to give allies a temporary shield with her aura in LOL. The Atk reduction is Laberd-esque, and it stems from her empowered auto-attack after having used this ability 3 times, whose effects lower the damage dealt from enemies. Ultimate Brave Burst: Action R: Crescendo *Massive Water, Earth attack on all foes, probability for self to perform 1 extra action within the same turn, enormously boosts BB gauge, and enormously boosts all parameters **'Notes': Sona's Ultimate Ability in LOL, 50% chance to perform another action within same turn (Mai Shiranui), 50 BCs filled, 275% boost to all parameters except HP **'Creator's Notes': This attacks all foes, because this is an AOE ability in LOL. The ability to perform another action stems from her reduced cooldowns from leveling up this ability, which allow her to use abilities quickly. SP Enhancements Category:Blog posts